Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hemofiltration device for filtering blood of humans or animals.
Background Art
Most of patients with chronic kidney disease undergo dialysis treatment. It has been said that 0.3 million patients with kidney disease currently need dialysis treatment and that 10 million people are future potential patients with kidney disease. The dialysis treatment is a well-established treatment in which blood is taken out from a body and purified by a dialysis system, and then returned to the body. It has even been said that patients on the dialysis treatment would not die from kidney disease.
However, there is a problem that the patients have to go to the hospital three days a week and need a four-hour rest in bed each time of the dialysis treatment. This restricts their life to cause the QoL to be substantially reduced. Further, as compared to healthy people, whose blood is purified for 24 hours for seven days, the patients have their blood rapidly and intensively purified for 12 hours a week. This puts an enormous load on their blood vessels or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of storing dialysate, an absorbent, an enzyme, and the like in a bag formed of a dialysis membrane and placing the bag inside a human or animal body.